pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shauna (anime)
Shauna is a character appearing in the XY series, who is a Pokémon Performer, a friend and rival of Serena. Appearance Shauna is a short girl with a dark skin tone, she has long brown hair which she keeps in pigtails and she has dark green eyes. Shauna chooses to wear a dark pink T-shirt decorated by three large black bows and she wears a pair of denim shorts, on her wrist she has a matching dark pink wristband and a black frilly bobble. Shauna finally wears a white messenger bag with the a matching design on her shirt with a pink hood and a large black bow, on her feet she wears dark pink ballet type shoes with short heels. She also has a pink purse. When performing in Pokémon Showcases, Shauna wears a hot pink dress with two white stripes and decorated with a large black bow. She also wears a small, short-sleeved white jacket and long white gloves going up to her forearms, all with black bobble additions and hot pink and white boots with black bows on the sides. She also wears earrings with white bows on them. Personality Shauna is a cheery polite girl, who tries her best to help her friends, including Tierno and Trevor. She also has a determined spirit when participating in Showcases, as well as meeting up with Serena before the Showcases. Biography Shauna and her friends, Trevor and Tierno, met at Professor Sycamore's lab, where Shauna chose a Bulbasaur for his starter Pokémon. Shauna bid her friends farewell, though they tended to meet each other in certain places. She also made some PokéVision videos during her travels.XY039: Summer of Discovery! Season 17: XY Shauna came to the Pokémon Summer Camp, along with her friends, Tierno and Trevor, forming Team Squirtle. Tierno, who finished the battle with a Conkeldurr, noticed Serena and took Shauna to show Serena, the one who made notable PokéVision videos. Shauna was pleased to have met Serena and her friends and showed her she also made some PokéVision videos. Serena noticed Shauna had a Bulbasaur and wanted to give it a Poké Puff. Bulbasaur was quite shy, so Shauna fed it herself. Trevor came to Tierno and Shauna as well, since he chased his Charmander, who ran off. Later on, the heroes were allowed to have a battle with the opponent of their choosing, so Serena chose Shauna to battle, using her Fennekin to battle Bulbasaur. During the battle, Shauna admitted her real dream was to become a Pokémon Performer. With a few days being passed, Shauna, in the fishing competition, managed to fish out a Tentacool. Later, Sycamore dismissed the teams, who would have to make a PokéVision video. While Serena was baking Poké Puffs with Bonnie, Shauna came and told Aria, her idol, had her Fennekin evolve into a Braixen and made a PokéVision video about it, even if she was a Pokémon Performer and Kalos Queen. Serena and Bonnie did not know what a Performer is and were explained, by Shauna, they show off their Pokémon at Showcases in two stages. Shauna wished to obtain three Princess Keys and enter the Master Class, where the winner would become the Kalos Queen. At the end of the day, Team Squirtle showed their video, where Shauna expressed his desire of becoming a Pokémon Performer for the Showcases, along with her Bulbasaur. Before the victors were announced, Serena had thought of visiting Showcases and Shauna advised she could even participate in them. While Team Squirtle did not receive any points at the end of the day, they were reminded they were tied with Team Froakie for having an equal amount of points.XY040: Day Three Blockbusters! The following day, Shauna, with the rest of his team, were to collect some stamps in a race. In the second part, Shauna was carried by Bulbasaur across the rope bridge to take the stamp. After collecting the stamp, Shauna followed her friends, Tierno and Trevor, to other parts of the race, but stopped and decided to help find Bonnie, who somehow got lost. Going through the forest, both teams found Bonnie, unconscious, on the other end of the cliff. Ash managed to jump onto Driftloon and Drifblim to get Bonnie and carry her on his back. When returning, Ash tried to jump to the other side, but he was too far and started to fall. Clemont extended his Aipom Arm and reached Ash, Pikachu and Bonnie up, who were lifted back by Serena, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna. Bonnie woke up and confessed she saw a strange Pokémon in the woods, which everyone noticed about. Despite neither team having accomplished the race, Shauna did feel it was a good experience to have seen the mysterious "X" Pokémon.XY041: Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! On the last day of the Pokémon Summer Camp, the teams were to pair up and participate in a battle tournament. This pleased Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, since they have been known to battle together and make combination attacks. For a practice, Ash battled Serena a bit, while Shauna and Bonnie noticed Serena has a talent to become a good Pokémon Performer. Before the tournament began, Team Squirtle came to the cooks - who were the Team Rocket Trio - and were told they needed to hand over their Pokémon for health inspection at the Pokémon Center. Tierno gave his Squirtle, Shauna her Bulbasaur and Trevor his Charmander. After some time, Team Squirtle visited the Pokémon Center and were shocked to hear the cooks did not give her the Pokémon. The heroes joined Team Squirtle in finding the missing Pokémon. They found the cooks and Pikachu removed the table cloth, revealing Team Squirtle's Pokémon had been captured and binded by Leech Seed. Team Rocket removed their disguises and attacked with Inkay and Pumpkaboo. Clemont's Bunnelby used Dig, distracting Team Rocket and allowing Froakie to free the Pokémon by using Cut on the vines. Later on, Team Squirtle faced Team Froakie in a three-on-three battle. Shauna had used Bulbasaur in the battle with Tierno's Squirtle and Trevor's Charmander. When Serena's Fennekin was defeated, Clemont and Ash worked together and defeated Tierno, Shauna and Trevor. Despite the loss, Shauna knew they all gave their best. The following day, Shauna went off, bidding farewell to his friends.XY042: Battling Into the Hall of Fame! Shauna met up with the heroes in Lagoon Town, as they watched the Showcase together. Shauna explained the heroes the concept of the Showcase, then left for training.XY047: Dreaming a Performer's Dream! Season 18: XY Kalos Quest Shauna came to Coumarine City's Showcase with her evolved Ivysaur. Shauna promised Serena luck, as Shauna came to the first performance with "Jessilline" and a Performer named Alouette. Shauna decorated her Ivysaur with flowers and some make-up in the first round and won, though was shocked to see Serena's Fennekin tripped over the decorations Serena placed. Shauna made it into the second round, as she sent her Flabébé to dance, who used Fairy Wind. This also caused the majority of the audience to vote for Shauna, who won her first Princess Key.XY060: A Showcase Debut! The heroes watched Monsieur Pierre announcing Shauna as the winner of the Coumarine City Showcase on television, expecting great things from her. Bonnie also commented that Shauna would become famous. While Team Rocket was fishing, Jessie was angry that Shauna won the Showcase instead of her.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! Before Tierno parted ways with the heroes, he promised to give their best to Trevor and Shauna.XY065: Good Friends, Great Training! Along with her friends, Tierno and Trevor, Shauna watched Serena's performance in Dendemille Town.XY080: Performing with Fiery Charm! Shauna came to Anistar City to register for the Showcase and met up with Tierno, as well as the heroes. Shauna showed her Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur. Learning Serena had caught an Eevee, Shauna remembered Eevee can evolve into many forms, allowing Serena to imagine many possibilities. Shauna also noticed Serena likes Ash a bit. Serena, however, was worried about Eevee, who was still too shy and had an idea; she teamed up with Shauna to battle Ash and Tierno in a Tag Battle. Shauna had Ivysaur attack Blastoise, although it missed and got hit by Pikachu's Iron Tail. Before the battle could continue, Serena canceled the battle, as she had an idea for Eevee to improve its performances. The following day, everyone rushed out of the Pokémon Center, for Shauna and Serena had to register for the Anistar City's Showcase.XY090: Tag Team Battle Inspiration! Moments later, Shauna and Serena succeeded in registering for the Showcase. While Serena and Shauna were preparing for the first round, they were approached by Nini, who was also going to participate in the Showcase. Nini recognized Shauna, who used to make the PokéVision videos and was glad to meet another rival. After Serena passed her round, Shauna came to the stage and, due to the rules, had her Ivysaur collect some berries for Shauna to answer the questions. Shauna passed the first round and started performing in the second round with her Ivysaur and Flabébé. However, Serena won the Showcase instead and Shauna congratulated her. At the end of the day, Shauna and Tierno were called by Trevor, who reported he lost his stuff when he was taking pictures of other Pokémon. Tierno and Shauna rushed off, bidding the heroes farewell.XY091: A Performance Pop Quiz! Season 19: XYZ Serena, after winning her third Princess Key, contacted Shauna. Shauna congratulated Serena and reminded herself to practice more combinations for the Master Class. Serena felt nervous she'd face Aria, but Shauna told Serena it was what all Performers would do. Serena was called away and logged off of the video link.XY109: Master Class Choices! Shauna came with her rivals - Miette, Nini and Serena - to Glorio City, where the Master Class Tournament was being held. Before participating, Shauna saw Serena building up the team spirit of her Pokémon and promised not to fall behind. After Serena won the first round, Shauna hugged Serena for the victory and left, since it was time for Shauna to perform. Shauna passed the first and second rounds, then stood against Serena and Jessilee. Serena and Shauna remembered their promise to go participating in the Showcases together. Serena thanked Shauna, who wished Serena luck and having no regrets. Along with Jessilee, the two girls walked down the stairs, ready for the semi-finals.XY112: Master Class is in Session! During the performance, Shauna sent Flabébé and Ivysaur to perform: Ivysaur carried Shauna around the stage, while Flabébé spreaded Fairy Wind around, then collided with Solar Beam and Moonblast to create sparkles. After the voting, Shauna lost and hugged Serena, crying and asking Serena to win for her. Afterwards, Shauna watched the Showcase with Nini and Miette. After the Master Class was over, Shauna, Nini and Miette promised to train more and think of new performances and bid Serena farewell.XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! Shauna arrived to the Kalos League, just before Tierno had his match with Sawyer, a battle for the semifinals. Shauna greeted her friends and told she was doing fine, as was Serena. She was also surprised to hear Tierno's opponent even defeated Ash, as Sawyer was a powerful trainer and strategist. Shauna watched the battle and supported Tierno and knew he'd use the rhythm strategy in battle. However, she was not glad Tierno lost the match in the end.XY126 Pokémon On hand Achievements *Pokémon Showcases **Coumarine City Showcase (Rookie Class): 1st place **Unknown Showcase (Rookie Class): 1st place **Anistar City Showcase (Rookie Class): Runner-up **Unknown Showcase (Rookie Class): 1st place **Gloire City Showcase: Top 4 Trivia * She is the third person to find out about Serena's crush on Ash, the first being Miette and the second being Bonnie. Gallery Shauna anime.png Tierno, Shauna and Trevor in XY080.png|Watching the Pokémon Showcase Serena participated in XY112 23.png|Being thanked by Serena. XY113 3.png|Performing in the Gloire City Master Class semi-finals. XY113 7.png|Telling Serena to win for her and the others after losing. XY113 12.png|With Miette and Nini watching the finals See also Shauna (Adventures) References Category:Rivals Category:Performers